


You can use me

by jdalex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdalex/pseuds/jdalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They start off just getting each other off as a comfort thing, it slowly turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can use me

It wasn’t as easy to find a girl to sleep with as so many people think it is. Being in the world’s biggest boy band at the moment had a lot of pros, no _tons_ of pros but God it was difficult to find someone you trust enough to sleep with. What if they let it out on twitter? Or somehow managed a risqué photo? And okay let’s be honest, it’s not that people don’t know they’re having sex, they're 18 to 20 year old boys, _of course_ they’re having sex. But management was trying their best to keep their reputation as clean as possible.

It was a lot of work to find a trustworthy person and frankly that was why Harry had passed up on going out with Niall, Louis, and Zayn. He’d exhaust all his energy interrogating the girl and by the time they made it back to his hotel room, he was almost too tired to even fuck. _Almost._

So he sat in his hotel room with Liam, both perched on his bed. Liam leaning up against the head board while Harry was laying down, all stretched out. They had the TV on but Harry was sure Liam was paying just as much as attention as he was.

“Why didn’t you go out?” he asked Liam, rolling onto his side so he could get a better look at the older boy.

Liam shrugged his shoulders before looking over at Harry. “Why didn’t you?”

“S’too much work trying to find someone to fuck.”

Liam laughed at Harry’s bluntness but he knew Liam knew what he was talking about.

“Do you miss sex? I mean I honestly don’t think you’ve fucked anyone since you and Dani split.”

Liam looked at him for a while, as if studying his intentions behind the question. When he found no motive besides curiosity he let out a long breath. “I – yes, but I’ve never really been one for the ‘hit it and quit it’.”

Harry couldn’t stop himself from laughing, not just because Liam had used the term ‘hit it and quit it’ but the air quotes that had accompanied the phrase were too much. Liam glared at him and Harry tried desperately to control his laughing.

“Sorry, it’s just you saying that and the air quotes. Sorry.”

Liam merely rolled his eyes before asking, “What about you Hazza? Seems you’re on a bit of a dry spell yourself,”

“Don’t remind me” he grumbled.  “I’m a bad judge of character I guess.”

Liam laughed then, “Yeah, like that blonde you really liked only to almost get a picture of your cock leaked again. Management was furious and had to pay her off for that photo.”

“See, I’m too trusting.”  He mumbled again, turning and burying his face in Liam’s side to hide from the slight embarrassment. Liam’s arm came to rest around Harry and rubbed his hand up and down Harry’s back. Harry let himself relax under the touch, enjoying the attention, the feel of a warm body rested against him. Fuck had it really been that long?

Harry bit his lip as an idea presented itself. He wasn’t sure how Liam would react, they were close but would it be crossing the line? He decided baby steps would be the best way, feel Liam out a bit before diving in. He raised his left hand and draped it over Liam’s waist, pulling himself closer. His fingers had automatically found the patch of Liam’s skin that was showing due to his t-shirt ridding up and his sweatpants sitting low on his hips. He rubbed his finger lightly across Liam’s hip, liking the fact that Liam showed no resistance, not that Harry was really pushing any boundaries but it still felt like a small step in the direction Harry was hoping to head.

Liam’s fingers were still moving across Harry’s back and Harry hummed, “Feels good Li” his voice muffled against Liam’s side but the pressure of Liam’s fingertips increased so Harry knew he had heard him. Liam hit a particularly tight knot in Harry’s back and he wouldn’t have been able to hold back the moan if he’d tried. Liam’s hand stilled for a moment before rubbing at the muscle again. Harry’s grip on Liam’s waist tightened and he moaned again, louder this time.

“Fuck Liam,”

“Is it too much?” Liam asked, slightly worried that he had actually hurt Harry.

“No, God no”

Liam shifted then, to get a better angle and this new position had mewling noises endlessly spilling from Harry’s lips. Harry could feel his cock thickening up but he just couldn’t bring himself to care, for some reason this whole situation turned him on and he knew he didn’t want Liam’s fingers to leave his body.

His hips started acting on their own accord and he realized too late that he had been subtly rutting against Liam’s leg. Liam quickly pulled his hand back and glanced down, Harry’s sweats doing nothing to hide his obvious erection. Liam brought his gaze back up and locked eyes with Harry.

Harry’s eyes were completely blown, almost all iris and his lips were parted, panting slightly. Liam brought a tentative hand up and brushed against Harry’s clothed cock. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and rocked into Liam’s hand, fire starting in his belly at the minimal friction.

“Li” he pleaded, voice lower due to arousal.

Liam pushed Harry onto his back and Harry’s eye snapped open, watching as Liam moved in between his legs and _fuck_ Liam was hard too. Liam grabbed hold of the waistband of Harry’s sweats and for some reason Harry’s mind made him reach out to stop Liam. “W-what are you doing?”

He didn’t miss the way Liam swallowed thickly. “I’m – can I – uh suck you off?”

Harry’s brain short circuited in that instant and the only reply Liam received was a very audile whimper. Harry would have been embarrassed by the noise but with the opportunity to have to Liam’s mouth around his cock he couldn’t bring himself to care. This was going a thousand times better than he had hoped.

Liam took the whimper as encouragement to continue and pulled Harry’s sweats down, settling them at his thighs. Of course Harry wasn’t wearing underwear and Liam eyed Harry’s cock as it rested heavily against his stomach, muscles taut. He chanced a quick glance up at Harry, his head throw back and he couldn’t take his eyes of the ceiling.

Liam swallowed hard again and reached out to take Harry in his hand, feeling how hard the younger boy was. Time seemed to slow down and Liam couldn’t even figure out how the hell he’d gotten himself between Harry’s legs, willing to suck the other off.

“Please,”

It was a quiet plead, too quiet. And Liam, now with a new determination to make Harry scream, leaned down and swiped his tongue along the underside of Harry’s prick, feeling it twitch at the contact. He noticed the way Harry’s fists had bunched, knuckles white and he smirked to himself.

Liam had only ever done this once before in the back bathroom of some dingy bar with a guy who he couldn’t remember the name of. He’d been on the receiving end though enough times to know what would feel good. No teeth, don’t forget to give attention to the balls, hallow your mouth, basic things.

And so he did just that, swallowing down as much of Harry as he was comfortable with and used his right hand to work the base of Harry’s cock, his left hand coming up and massaging Harry’s balls. A long broken moan left Harry’s mouth and Liam’s confidence rose knowing he was definitely doing something right.

Liam hallows out his mouth and starts to bob his head rhythmically. He isn’t in the most comfortable position, almost doubled over Harry so he can support all his body weight with just his legs but it’s effective. He pulls his head back, working his tongue over the head of Harry’s prick and savoring the taste of the pre-come that’s leaking from it. 

Harry’s fists are clenching and unclenching next to his head, as if he’s trying his hardest not to reach out and take hold of Liam’s head, fuck his mouth. Liam’s cock twitches at the thought and he pulls his mouth away just enough so Harry can hear him talk.

“Wanna fuck my mouth Hazza? I’d let you.” he whispers, hot breath washing over Harry’s leaking head.

“FUCKFUCKFUCK,” Harry’s loud now, voice bouncing off the walls of the quiet room.

Liam takes Harry back down his throat and groans in satisfaction when he feels Harry’s fingers thread into his hair. Liam braces himself, hands on either side of Harry’s waist and hallows out his mouth, Harry’s hips raise off the bed before dropping back down. The taste of pre-come is a constant now, Harry’s cock practically drooling and Liam knows that Harry will be coming soon.

Harry’s hips piston up again and again and Liam moans, the vibrations shooting down the length of Harry’s cock and straight to his balls.

“Fuck, Liam – gonna – gonna,”

Liam steadies himself on one hand and with the other he brings it past Harry’s balls and lightly touches the furl of muscle that is Harry’s hole and he feels it flutter under his fingertip. That’s all Harry needs, his grip tightens in Liam’s hair and he’s coming and coming, explicits and Liam’s name leaving his lips as the last of his orgasm is sucked down by Liam’s mouth.

Liam slowly pulls off Harry’s softening prick and glances up, green eyes locking with his own. Liam barely has any time to react before Harry has him pushed into the mattress and is pulling his sweats down and off. Harry’s are still around his thighs but that seems to be the last thing on his mind right now.

Harry’s mouth is sin, Liam’s sure of it. He’s also sure that this is definitely not the first time Harry has sucked someone off. He’s doing things with that tongue that Liam can barely even control himself. Harry’s eager, moaning around Liam’s cock and letting Liam push his hips up into his mouth as much as he wants. Harry’s mouth is tight and wet and hot and perfect and Liam knows he isn’t going to last long.

He can feel the tight heat in his belly, working downward and settling in the balls, waiting to snap. Harry must realize this too because he does something then.

“Liam” he says, voice slightly wrecked and Liam isn’t sure if it’s because of the orgasm he recently had or the fact that Liam’s cock is currently down his throat, perhaps both.

Liam pulls his eyes open and looks down at Harry and Harry hums, letting Liam know that’s exactly what he wanted. Their eyes lock and Liam watches as his cock slowly disappears into Harry’s perfect, perfect mouth. It takes Liam a bit to realize but when he sees the way Harry’s throat has relaxed and he’s _this_ close to the fuzz surrounding Liam’s prick, Liam gasps or whines or moans or something along the lines of all three because _fuck_ Harry is deep-throating him. Liam comes without warning, shooting deep down Harry’s throat and Harry swallows him down with absolutely no problem.

He collapses into the mattress and is half aware of Harry flopping down next to him, both completely blissed out and content. Still half naked, shirts rumpled and Harry’s sweats still clinging to his thighs.

“Right, next time I need a little sexual relief I’ll know who to talk to.” Harry says, laughter in his voice and Liam laughs too because he just sucked off one of his best mates and then in turn got sucked off.

“Yeah,” he laughs, “I’ll be your booty call whenever you need it Styles.” He smirks glancing over at Harry, noticing the mischievous glint in those green eyes.

XX

Liam isn’t really expecting Harry to take that offer up, not really. They were lonely and horny and shit, things happen right? Well anyway to say Liam is surprised when Harry climbs into his bunk on the bus at half past midnight one night is an understatement. He hadn’t been sleeping, just letting his thoughts run wild but he was sure the rest of the boys were asleep, apparently not.

There’s barely room for one person in these bunks so as soon as Harry’s drawn the current closed again, settled basically on top of Liam, he can feel the younger boy is hard. He bites his lip, ignoring the way his own cock twitched in interest. He was supposed to be the sensible one, put a stop to madness like this, but then Harry looks at him, eyes full of lust just visible in the moonlight coming in through the tiny window and Liam’s done for.

“Harry,” he mutters a slight warning in his voice but Harry ignores it.

“Can’t stop thinking about your cock Li. Been wanking off to that night for the past week, I need new material.” And then Harry’s grinding down on him and _shit_ Liam hadn’t even realized he’d gotten hard too. Liam bites back a groan, not wanting to wake the other boys because he can’t even explain to himself what’s going on between them let alone to anyone else.

Harry drops his head into the crock of Liam’s neck, his hips rocking down hard into Liam’s and Liam can’t help but raise his hips into the friction, loving how he can feel the outline of Harry’s hard cock against his own.

“Wish I could suck you off again,” Harry purrs, hot breath washing over the skin of Liam’s neck and bringing gooseflesh to the surface. “Love the way you tasted Li, wish we were in a hotel instead of this bus, no room in here.”

Liam whimpers and Harry starts talking again, “You wanna suck me off again? Cause I wanna see your lips stretch over my cock again, fuck that was hot Li, didn’t think you had it in you.”

Liam bites into his lip because he knows he’s gonna start moaning soon, and honestly he’s not even the slightest bit surprised that Harry has a filthy mouth when it comes to sex. No, that he definitely expected.

Harry starts mouthing against Liam’s throat and Liam shakes his head just the tiniest bit, the other boys cannot see that. Harry laughs, but it’s breathless, so he moves lower, pulling the collar of Liam’s shirt out of the way and kissing along his collar bone. “How bout here than? You can hide it here; wanna bite you Li, can I?”

Liam finds himself nodding, because yes, he really does want Harry to bite him. He feels Harry’s teeth dig into his flesh and then he’s sucking and licking and biting again and fuck, Liam’s whimpering again.

Harry laughs a bit once more, “Always thought you’d be a bit more dominant in bed Liam, never took you for one to bottom.”

Something snaps in Liam’s brain and he growls, takes hold of Harry’s hips and flips them over, pushing Harry into the mattress. He’s got one hand pushed into Harry’s shoulder and with the other he pushes his boxers and sweats down and does the same with Harry’s. Harry gasps as the cool air hits his erection and Liam smirks. He drops his hips down and ruts his prick against Harry’s and _fuck_ that’s good. Harry throws his head back, sucking in air he can’t seem to get enough of and Liam can’t stop himself. He bites down on Harry’s neck, the junction where it meets his shoulder and moans into Harry’s skin.

Liam winds his hand between them and takes hold of both their cocks, working them together and Harry sounds like he’s sobbing, desperately thrusting up into Liam’s grasp. His grip is wet, both their pre come mixing together and as Liam bites at Harry’s pulse point he feels the younger boy go still underneath him. Liam faintly hears the broken sound of his name leaving Harry’s lips and then it’s wet between them, so wet, and Harry’s arching into him, and Liam keeps tugging, pulling his orgasm out as well.

Liam collapses on top of Harry, both breathing heavy and Liam can feel the come soaking into his shirt but he really can’t be bothered with that right now because that was one of the best orgasms he’s ever had.

“You know,” Liam takes a deep a breath, “I didn’t think you were serious. You know, bout coming to me to – uh –”

“Come.” Harry finishes and Liam can hear the smile in his voice and he smiles as well.

“Yeah,”

Liam kneels up a bit, pulling his disgusting shirt from his body and wiping himself and Harry clean before shucking it to the very end of the bunk. Harry’s gone all boneless and Liam pulls his own boxers up, discarding his pants before doing the same to Harry. He isn’t sure if Harry plans on staying here or heading over to his own bunk but Liam lies down against the wall and watches as Harry situates himself, pressing his back into Liam’s chest and grabbing in the darkness for his hand. Liam brings it up and wraps it around Harry’s waist and Harry’s makes a contented noise.

“Always knew you’d be the little spoon.” Liam whispers and Harry chuckles.

“Well, after you dominated in bed like that, figured you’d wanna be the big spoon.”

“What do we tell the boys if they wake up and find us like this?”

“’S’not like we’ve never slept together before Li, don’t worry about it.” Harry sounds like he’s already half asleep and Liam lets the subject drop because Harry’s right, they’ve done this before and no one said anything. He hums and pulls Harry tighter into his chest, burying his face in the back of Harry’s neck.

“Night Haz,” Liam utters, placing a soft kiss to the back of Harry’s neck.

“Night Li.” and Liam likes the way he can still hear the smile in his voice.

The next morning, Liam wakes up to an empty bed and sounds bouncing around the tour bus that let him know he’s the last one up. He rolls onto his back, stretching just as someone pulls the curtain open, it’s Harry.

“I was just gonna wake you.”

Liam looks at him throw sleep ridden eyes and smiles.

“Might wanna put a shirt on before you come out though, turns out I did a number on your collarbone.” Harry winks and with that, pulls the curtain back and Liam can hear his foot falls as he returns to the rest of the boys.

Liam does as Harry suggests before joining the other four. They’re still about an hour out of their destination and it’s nice to have time to just talk with the boys before their busy schedule eats up all their time.

Liam notices about half hour later that he can just make out the mark he left on Harry’s throat, he’s done a good job covering it, using some foundation no doubt but Liam can see it, probably because Liam is looking for it. Liam finds himself staring at it until the bus comes to a stop. He hasn’t really drawn attention to himself, no one picking up on what he was staring at, no one except Harry. And he smiles to himself slightly because he likes the fact that Harry’s been squirming under his gaze since he noticed the mark.

As they step off the bus, Harry hangs back, falling in step with Liam as he was the last one off.

“Been staring,” his voice is unreadable and Liam wouldn’t have been able to tell if he was upset about that or not. At least not until he looks at Harry out of the corner of his eyes and see a small smile on Harry’s lips.

Liam turns to look ahead again and chews on the inside of his lip. “You can’t notice it you know. I can only see it cause I know it’s there.”

Harry nods, “You like it don’t you?” his voice is lower, out of ear shot of anyone that might be listening. “You like that you did that to me?”

Liam only nods.

“I’ll let you do it again, just maybe a place that’s easier to hide, like the one you left a little lower, I can hide that one.”

Liam stumbles a bit because _shit_ he forgot about that one. He can’t even stop himself; he reaches for the neckline of Harry’s shirt and pulls it aside, a purple bruise standing out against Harry’s pale skin. They’ve stopped walking now and Liam slowly moves this thumb to the bruise, pushing into it and he likes the little hiss that leaves Harry’s lips.

Liam’s gaze is locked on the bruise and he can feel Harry’s heated stare on his face. He steps closer, watching the way the skin changes color depending on how much pressure he applies. He can hear Harry’s breathing is a little erratic and his heartbeat speeds up a little.

“Hey! Haz, Li, you guys coming or what?” Niall’s voice sounds and Liam practically jumps out of his skin. His voice catches in his throat and Harry has to call back to Niall to let him know that they’ll be right there.

“Sorry,” Liam mumbles, “I don’t know what came over me.” He shakes his head in attempt to clear his thoughts but Harry grabs hold of his arm, bringing Liam’s attention back to the younger boy.

“S’fine Li, don’t worry about it.”  Harry’s voice has a different tone to it and Liam has to ignore the fact that only time’s he’s ever heard it sound like that before has been when Harry’s been hard.

The rest of the day, Liam finds it extremely hard to focus on anything. He tries to distance himself from Harry, not trusting himself. Harry, however, seems to have other ideas. No matter what Liam does to try and keep space between the two, Harry’s there. Liam’s pretty sure Harry knows what he’s doing to him and is probably loving the way it has Liam shifting in his seat.

The concert that night goes well and with just two more songs to go, I Wish and I Want, Liam feels he’s made it out scot-free. That is until the boys stand next to each other, waiting for the lights to dim so they can change into their “I Want” costumes. Harry’s next to Liam, of course he is, he’s been by his side all night, and as Liam throws his arm around Harry’s shoulders in a friendly gesture, Harry reaches over and grazes, _no_ grabs onto Liam’s crotch. Liam tries to focus on keeping his face natural or maybe a little confused but he can’t stop thinking about how the heat of Harry’s hand feels on his cock and he’s started to show interest and he _knows_ Harry can feel it. Seconds feel like hours and Harry still doesn’t let go, the fans are screaming and Liam is just praying for the lights to go out so he can get out of Harry’s grasp.

Finally, Liam’s prayers are answered and as soon as the stage is dark he’s gone. Heading as fast as he can back to the dressing room, he doesn’t even chance a look back at the no doubt smug expression on Harry’s face. He starts changing, shifting in his boxers to help hide the now semi he’s sporting.

“Ok Liam? You seemed a little _stiff_ out there.” Harry’s lips are at his ear and his body is pressed up against Liam’s back and he can feel that he’s not the only one who got a little stiff on stage.

Liam swallows hard before speaking, “You’re crazy you know that? You’re gonna pay for that.”

He can feel Harry’s lips curve up into a smile, “You gonna punish me Li? Spank me?”

Liam shakes off Harry’s embrace and continues to dress. His mind is buzzing and he’s acutely aware of the body just inches from his own that’s also changing. Liam is almost completely dressed as he turns around and notices that Harry’s almost completely dressed except for his pants, his arse is turned slightly towards Liam and as he reaches forward to grab his tie, he smacks Harry’s arse hard, getting a good grab at his right cheek before taking off. Liam didn’t miss the sound that escaped Harry either, that breathless whimper that he wouldn’t have heard had he not been listening for it. His hand stings and he can’t imagine what Harry’s bum feels like right now.

Even though Liam was the first one back there, he’s the last one in line waiting to get back on stage, well apart from Harry, who’s finally fallen in line behind him. Harry pushes himself up against Liam’s back and Harry’s much harder than he had been just mere minutes ago. He leans down and bites lightly at the skin on the back of Liam’s neck and mutters, “Fuck, I liked that Li, my cock’s leaking because of it. You better be ready to take care of that after the show.”

The rest of the set for “I Want” is a blur to Liam, he could have started singing the lyrics to one of their other songs for all he knows. The only things he really remembers is that his cock was screaming for attention, still is, and that Harry did a piss poor job at hiding his erection. He’s positive that’s going to be all over the internet in minutes. He’s also fairly certain that he wasn’t the only one that picked up on the bedroom eyes Harry was giving him, he’s sure the fans are going to have a hay day over that as well.

He stumbles off stage, ignoring the odd look Zayn gives him and heads for the nearest bathroom because _fuck_ he’s hard. He turns down an empty corridor and can see the loo up ahead. He hears heavy footsteps behind him and he doesn’t have to read minds to know that it’s Harry.

As soon as he reaches the door, there’s a hot body pressed up his back, hard cock rutting into his bum and his hand shakes as he turns the knob. They both stagger in and he can hear the click of the lock as Harry closes the door. He barely has time to regain his footing before Harry’s falling to his knees and pulling open Liam’s fly.

He’s throbbing now and he knows as soon as that wet, hot mouth is around him, he’s going to come embarrassingly soon. Harry pulls Liam’s pants and boxers around his thighs and eyes the way Liam’s prick stands away from his body, head dripping. Harry glances up to meet Liam’s eyes before sucking him down. A moan that makes him sound like a whore rips through Liam’s throat and he starts thrusting into Harry’s mouth, head falling back against the wall.

He’s faintly aware of the sound of another fly opening and it’s not until Harry starts moaning around his cock that he glances down. The sight that meets him has his cock twitching because, yeah, Harry looks hot as hell on his knees, Liam’s cock in his mouth and his own prick in hand, fist working furiously and Liam can’t even take his eyes off the movement of Harry’s hand.

Liam wraps his fingers into Harry’s hair, guiding the push and pull of his mouth over Liam’s cock. Harry’s eyes are locked on Liam’s face, green eyes darkened and he can see spit and pre come dribbling its way down Harry’s chin and wow Liam didn’t think that would be such a turn on. “You love sucking cock don’t you? Gets you off being filled like that huh?” Liam’s not sure where that came from, he’s never really been one for dirty talk but at this moment it seems almost appropriate.

Harry’s head shakes from side to side slightly and Liam’s grasp loosens, assuming that means Harry needs off Liam’s cock. Harry wheezes slightly as he pulls off before speaking, “Just yours Li, yours is the only cock I want.” And then he hallows out his mouth and takes Liam back down his throat.

Liam bites at the inside of his cheek, trying to overlook the funny feeling that settled itself in the pit of his stomach because of Harry’s words. He focuses instead on the buzzing sensation at the base of his spine that’s getting ready to burn him alive. His hips keep up the piston motion into Harry’s mouth and Liam can’t get over how he just _takes_ it. He can see that Harry’s cock is leaking onto the bathroom floor and with just a few more thrusts of his hips Liam’s coming and Harry does everything he can to help Liam ride it out while he slips into his own orgasm.

Liam feels Harry’s mouth leave him and he sluggishly opens his eyes to see Harry staring at him. Mirth plays in his green irises and just as Liam’s about to ask what, Harry leans in and kisses him. Harry pushes his tongue into Liam’s mouth and he then realizes that Harry hadn’t swallowed yet. The taste of himself fills up his senses, Harry’s tongue attacking his own and Liam hears an embarrassing moan leave him, and honestly he’s not sure if he’s moaning because of the come, because of how erotic that is or the fact that it’s _Harry_ that he’s kissing. Either way he enjoys himself and can feel the slight shift of Harry’s lips as they turn up into a smirk.

They trial off into a slow kiss, a little push of tongue and then it slips into just little pecks as Harry finally pulls back, eyes still on Liam and Harry seems to radiating this warmth that Liam just wants to keep on feeling, kinda just wants to wrap himself up in it, in Harry. He wants to continue to kiss him too but feels he probably shouldn’t. Harry is still staring at him and his tongue peaks out and swipes over his lips to wet them and then he makes a noise like he just tasted the best thing he’s ever ate and Liam’s eyes hood just the tiniest bit. He feels a surge of arousal shooting through him and fuck he’s never shown interest that fast after coming.

They both make themselves decent again before Liam turns to Harry, “Should get back I suppose.” Harry nods and as he turns he somehow loses his footing and Liam acts quickly enough to reach out and grab hold of him to keep him from hitting the floor.

“What the?” Harry shouts, looking back at the floor before bursting into a fit of laughter.

“What’s so funny?”

“I –” laughter, “Fuck I –” more laughter, “Slipped in my – my – come.” And then Liam’s laughing as well.

XX

They manage to keep themselves off each other for the next few weeks or so. Liam thinks that’s probably a good thing too because sneaking around (if you could even call it that, they weren’t exactly doing their best to hide it) the way they were without being caught built up enough good karma that he was _sure_ it was about to run out soon.

He knows he’s about to explode though. He finds himself staring at Harry at the most inappropriate times. Like when the younger boy is a eating a banana or when he bends over and his pants drop lower and Liam can see the curve of his arse in those black CK’s and yeah, Liam’s sort of wound up all the time. He also knows that it’s a two way street because he may have been walking around shirtless more now than he had been ever before but he’s proud of his body, he’s put a lot of work into it and why not show it off a bit right? He swears to himself that it has absolutely nothing to do with the way he can feel Harry’s eyes on his torso, or the way he’s caught Harry staring and even after he’s been caught Harry still can’t look away. No, it without a question has nothing to do with that.

Liam feels like this piece of thread that’s been fraying over a long period of time, he knows it’s going to break soon but he’s trying desperately to keep everything in tack because he’s scared. He’s scared of what will happen if he lets out everything that he wants. Scared that maybe Harry doesn’t want everything that Liam wants and Liam can’t even work _what_ it is he wants. _Harry._ His mind screams that name over and over again like a chant and yeah if Liam’s sure about anything at all it’s that everything he want’s has something to do with Harry.

The thread frays just a little bit more in the van ride on the way to rehearsals one day. They’ve got a good 45 minute drive in the car, all depending on traffic and crazy fans and somehow or another, he and Harry are stuffed in the back. He’s stopped questioning it now though, how they always seem to find each other, it’s starting to remind him of magnets, he’s the positive and Harry’s the negative and whichever way you move one the other follows.

Harry has been asleep on Liam’s shoulder since they left the hotel about 15 minutes ago, it’s already been a long day and Liam doesn’t blame Harry for taking advantage of the little break. Harry’s body is slightly curved towards Liam and he’s got his right arm thrown across Liam’s lap. Liam likes the gesture, makes him feel needed by Harry, especially since the younger boy had laid his arm there as soon as they settled into their seats.

Louis and Zayn are in front of them, bantering on about some recently played FIFA game and Zayn’s saying he’d like to see Louis pull that shit in real life. Niall is two seats ahead and is all stretched out on the bench since he has it all to himself, he glances back and meets Liam’s gaze and gives him a smile that shows off all his teeth and Liam gives him a gratuitous smile in return.

Harry stirs a bit at Liam’s side and Liam almost assumes the boy is waking. He glances down and notices the furrow of his eyebrows and watches as the tiniest moan leaves Harry’s lips. Liam swallows hard before glancing down at Harry’s lap and _fuck_ Harry is getting hard, he can see the bulge forming in his jeans. Liam’s blood runs cold as Harry shifts again, a frustrated noise leaving his lips and Liam is sure he’s looking for friction.

His eyes snap up to the other boys but none of the three seem to have heard Harry or taken any notice to either of them for that matter and that makes sense, Harry’s mouth is extremely close to Liam’s ear so of course he heard him. He bites his lip and decides he needs to wake Harry, he doesn’t him openly moaning and all the boys hearing it. He shakes his shoulder and Harry groans as the sleep leaves him. He keeps his head rested on Liam’s shoulder and Liam can feel the flex of Harry’s fingers on his hip.

“Fuck, was I rutting against you?” Harry’s voice is low and raw and Liam can feel the flutter of something in his stomach.

“Little bit yeah,”

“Sorry, I’ve been uh, having dreams like that for a while now.” And Liam hears the implications of what Harry is really saying. _I’ve been having dreams like that since we stopped getting each other off._

“Every night?”

Harry raises his head and they look at each other, contemplating and Liam feels that buzzing he hasn’t felt since they stopped touching each other as Harry nods his head.

Liam drops his hand into Harry’s lap, cupping the bulge and Harry sucks in a sharp breath. “You poor thing, must be difficult to wake up hard all the time, obviously not finding the release you need.” Liam’s rubbing and stroking and he watches as Harry nods in agreement to his statement, a silent plead for Liam to continue. “What were you dreaming about?” Liam asks voice husky.

Harry swallows before leaning into Liam again, “It’s pretty much the same thing every night,” Harry raises his hips up into Liam’s hand as he stilled a bit, listening to Harry’s words. His hand picks back up and Harry opens his legs wantonly, needing to feel more. Liam slips a hand down and slowly applies pressure to wear Harry’s balls are and a small keening noise leaves Harry’s lips. “I-it’s always you, a-and were in some hotel and you’re – you’re fucking me into the mattress.”

Liam can feel the thread thinning out more but he ignores it, stroking Harry harder and recording all the delicious noises spewing from his lips into a box in the back of his brain that he’ll pull out on lonely nights. “Is that what you want Harry? Do you want me to fuck you?”

Harry’s nodding his head frantically against Liam’s shoulder and Liam can feel the surge of arousal shoot up his spine. “Been so long since you touched me Li, fuck I’m not gonna last,”

Liam gets this sick kind of thrill when he realizes Harry is going to come in his jeans. It somehow makes Harry seem so submissive to Liam and Liam vaguely starts wondering if Harry would let him really manhandle him in bed. He latches onto his lip to stop himself from moaning at the mental pictures that flash across his eyes and focuses instead on the way Harry is desperately rolling his hips and Liam tries to think of something that will make Harry snap.

“I’ll fuck you Harry, but we’d have to be face to face, I wanna be able to see your face when you coe between us.” And Liam was right, that was all he needed because Harry’s whole body has gone tense and then he can practically feel Harry’s cock throbbing under his fingertips through the denim as he comes hot and wet in his underwear. Harry’s lip is between his teeth and it does a good job at keeping him quiet. Liam works him through it and he might linger just a little too long as well. He watches the way Harry’s body shakes because he’s _so_ sensitive but Liam keeps rubbing him and he’s amazed that Harry hasn’t pushed him away yet.

A small choking sound leaves Harry and it snaps Liam back to reality, he pulls his hand back, glancing at Harry with an apologetic look but Harry’s blissed out. His head has fallen back against the head rest and even after what Liam did, Harry’s still got this lazy smile on his lips. Liam smiles back and glances ahead to notice Zayn has definitely fallen asleep on Lou’s shoulder and Louis and Niall are in a conversation that takes too much effort to try and pick up on so he turns back to Harry.

“Wanna kiss you,” Harry says under his breath and Liam really wants that too.

“You can tonight, when we get back.” Liam promises and that lazy smile is stretching across his lips again and he leans down to rest against Liam’s shoulder for the rest of the trip.

XX

They all haul themselves into the van after the concert and Liam finds disappointment flooding through him when Niall takes a seat next to him and Harry is forced to sit next to Zayn. He actually feels bad about it but he can’t stop himself from pouting. He loves Niall, he’s a great friend and a fun person to be around but he isn’t Harry. He misses the press of Harry’s legs against his own and Harry would no doubt have his head on Liam’s shoulder by now or maybe, just maybe they would even be holding hands but no. Instead he’s sitting next to Niall and listening to the conversation Zayn, Harry, Louis, and Niall are having without him.

He feels a tap on his shoulder and turns around to see Harry’s intense green eyes staring back at him, “Ok Li? You’re really quiet.”

He smiles and glances around to meet three other pairs of eyes and he laughs. “Sorry guys, I’m a little out of it.”

Zayn gives him a curious look but Niall and Louis both laugh and Liam makes an effort to participate in the boys chatter now. Liam shifts in his seat so he can see ~~Harry~~ all the boys better and he catches Harry’s eye too many times to even count and every glance brings back that feeling in his stomach that just won’t leave. Liam won’t admit to himself that he likes the sensation.

The van stops and Paul opens the door, stopping the boys from rushing out right away. “What’s the plan for tonight boys?”

Louis’ the first to speak, “Staying in tonight, skype date with Eleanor,”

“I’m staying in too,” Harry adds and Liam has to stop himself from smiling.

“Niall and I are gonna head down to the hotel bar.” Zayn says, patting Niall on the shoulder in affirmation, Niall nods.

Paul looks at Liam and he can feel the gaze of Harry on his neck. “Gonna be an early night for me as well, I’m staying in.”

“Alright” and he stands out of the way and lets the boys exit. Zayn and Niall quickly depart to the bar and Louis, Harry and Liam all hop in the elevator to their floor. There’s useless babble between them on the way up and Liam thanks his lucky stars because both Harry and his rooms are farther down the hallway so Louis leaves them first.

“Night boys,” he hollers, not even waiting for a reply before stepping into his room, door locking behind him.

Harry falls in step with Liam and he’s got a smirk on his the face the size of China as he asks, “Coming back to mine?”

Liam smirks too, “No.” He sees out of the corner of his eye as Harry’s head snaps in his direction, a small look of hurt on his face. Liam can’t torture him any longer so he quickly adds, “You’re coming back to mine.” His voice sounding a bit more demanding than he’d thought it would.

A smile stretches over Harry’s lips again. “And why’s that?”

They’re at Liam’s door now and even though Harry’s feigning defiance he stops and waits as Liam slides the key in. “Cause my door’s closer and I need to be kissing you right,” the door clicks open and Liam is hauling Harry inside, pushing him up against the door as it swings shut, “now.”

Liam flicks the light on and then he presses his lips against Harry’s. And it’s different than the past few times they’ve kissed, it’s not messy like usual, there’s still the passion behind it though because Liam’s been wanting to do this for weeks. Harry sighs as Liam swipes his tongue across his bottom lip and the younger immediately opens his mouth to Liam’s tongue. There’s this sweet push and pull of their tongues together and Harry’s hands wind up and into Liam’s hair and Liam has one hand on Harry’s cheek and the other on his hip, keeping Harry in place, not that Harry would be going anywhere anytime soon.

Harry pulls away first, needing oxygen again so Liam drops his head to Harry’s neck, licking and biting slightly. “Lower Li, you can leave a mark then.”

Liam slides his hands underneath Harry’s shirt and pulls it up with him as he raises his hands. Harry brings his hands up over his head and Liam strips the material from his body. He moves in and starts kissing on Harry’s chest, the left side and he reasons with himself that he didn’t move to the left because Harry’s heart is here, no it was just convenient this way okay?

Harry lets a breathy little moan slip and Liam bites a little harder just hear him gasp. “You were – in the van, you were pouting weren’t you?”

Liam growls a bit into Harry’s flesh and disregards the blush he can feel creeping up on his cheeks. Harry laughs a bit and Liam bits him again just to shut him up.

“You wanted to be sitting by me right?” Harry doesn’t wait for Liam’s response, “I wanted to be by you too.”

Liam’s finally satisfied with the bruise he’s left on Harry’s pec and drops his hands to start undoing the button and zip of Harry’s jeans. He leans up and captures Harry’s lips again and slowly slides the denim down Harry’s thighs and he’s actually a bit surprised when he finds Harry isn’t wearing underwear. He pulls away and glances down, noting that Harry’s half hard and well, so is he.

“Have you been commando –” he glances back up.

“Had to get rid of my come stained boxers, I wasn’t gonna perform in them was I?” Harry answers and of course, Liam didn’t even think about that.

He nods, “Right, right. Well why don’t you get outta those jeans and get on the bed yeah?”

“Kinda bossy aren’t ya?” but he’s already pulling himself out of his jeans and sauntering over to the bed and Liam enjoys the way Harry’s arse looks as he walks. “And stop staring at my bum.”

Liam laughs, following behind Harry and stripping his shirt off on the way. Harry sits down on the edge of the bed and watches as Liam pulls his trousers off, left only in his grey boxer briefs and Harry bites his lip to stop an embarrassing sound. Liam comes to stand between Harry’s legs and puts his hand under Harry’s chin to tilt his head up. “I’m only this bossy cause you’re so submissive to me.”

And Harry can’t stop the sound this time. Liam’s eyes flicker with interest and he leans in. “That’s what you want isn’t it? That’s why you want me to fuck you like in your dreams. You want me to dominant you don’t you Harry?”

Harry nods frantically, eyes hooded and he looks sexed up already despite the fact that Liam’s barely even touched him, “Yeah, I’d let you do anything Liam, anything you wanted to me.”

Liam lets a bit a malicious smirk rest on his lips, “Lay down Harry, head on the pillows.”

Harry’s practically tripping over his limbs to do as Liam says and quickly spreads himself out, watching as Liam digs around in his suitcase. He turns back, little bottle of lube in his hand and he kneels down in between Harry’s spread thighs. “Take your boxers off Li, please. I wanna see you.” Harry’s words hit Liam straight in the groin and he pulls the underwear off quickly before turning his attention back to Harry.

Liam leans down and places little kisses along the inside of Harry’s thighs and hips and sees how hard Harry already is. His eyes flick up wards and he sees Harry is perched on his elbows so he can really see Liam, his mouth is open, and his chest is raising and falling rather quickly.

Liam reaches up and strokes Harry’s hard prick a few times before slowly sucking him into his mouth. Harry whimpers and Liam hallows out his mouth and his hands fumble with the little bottle. He squirts lube onto his pointer finger and looks up and Harry’s eyes are glued to the movement of Liam’s hands. He tentatively brings his finger past Harry’s balls and takes it as a good sign when he touches Harry’s hole and he feels Harry’s cock twitch almost violently in his mouth.

Liam pulls his mouth away, figuring the over stimulation might not be the best way to start, work in to that after Liam’s got a finger or two inside Harry. “You done this before Haz?” Because he hasn’t, but he’s watched enough porn and done quite a bit of research on the internet to know the in’s and out’s, literally, of this. Liam’s cock twitches against the bed sheets as he watches Harry nod.

“I’ve fingered myself before, but,” he blushes slightly and Liam forgot how good Harry looks when he blushes, “no one else has ever done that to me.” Liam’s mind fuzzes out a bit because that means… that means Harry is a virgin, well a virgin to anal sex and he’s having dreams about Liam doing that to him and that means he wants Liam to take his virginity and Liam chokes a bit because it’s so much to take in. He barely even realizes that was the amount of pressure it took for the thread to finally snap.

“Have you fingered yourself thinking about me?” Liam can’t stop himself and he would have been embarrassed in asking the question if weren’t for the way Harry replied.

Harry bites into his lip and that same blush still lingers and Liam sort of soaks it in cause Harry isn’t really one to blush. “I have, I – yeah I do.” Images of Harry spread out on his bed, fingers inside himself and moaning out Liam’s name flash before his eyes and his cock jerks, dripping out pre come and yes Liam definitely wants to see that in real life someday.

“Fuck that’s hot Haz,” he stutters and then turns his attention back to the task at hand.  He feigns more confidence than he really has because the last thing he wants to do is make Harry nervous. And honestly he is pretty confident in what he’s about to do. “Ok, well if you need me to stop or anything, you tell me yeah?” Harry just nods, teeth still pressed down into his bottom lip.

Liam’s finger has been absentmindly working over the tight ring of muscle during their little talk and it seems to have helped Harry relax a bit against the touch because when he pushes his finger in, there isn’t as much resistance as he expected. Harry moans and drops down against the bed, spreading his legs even more and Liam’s cock starts throbbing just because of the simple gesture. He slowly starts working his wet finger in and out, slipping more and more inside until he’s at the knuckle. He has his eyes glued to Harry for any signs of discomfort but so far Harry seems to really be enjoying himself.

He starts thrusting in and out of Harry’s tight heat and in the back of his mind he starts to wonder what that would feel like around his cock. He shakes his head a bit because that is for him to find out another night. Tonight he just wants Harry to feel good, no pressure. So he then makes it his mission to try and find Harry’s prostate. He’s curving his finger and Harry is starting to push back against him and _fuck_ that’s hot. Liam moans and Harry answers him with a moan of his own, “You can – fuck Li, you can add another.”

Liam doesn’t need any more confirmation. He slides his middle finger in next to his pointer and Harry feels much tighter now. He takes it slow again, getting Harry a bit more stretched out before he starts to really finger fuck him. Harry reaches down to take his cock in his hand and Liam’s quick to slap him away. Harry whines and he takes pity on him so he takes his cock back into his mouth. 

“Oh God, Liam, feels so fucking good.” Harry’s voice is strung out and it’s definitely one of Liam’s favorite sounds. Liam hums a bit and is still crooking his fingers, searching for that little bundle of nerves. Harry’s cock is drooling now and Liam can feel the ache of his own erection but he ignores that for now.

Finally, _finally_ Liam hits that spot and Harry jumps at the sensation, a long drawn out moan ripping itself out of his throat. Liam takes in the location of it and finds it again on his next thrust and Harry is writhing against the sheets and desperately pushing back against Liam’s fingers but trying to push up into his mouth as well. His hands are fisted into the sheets and Liam can see a line of sweat that’s now coating Harry’s brow, chest and stomach. His muscles are flexing and releasing and he keeps repeating Liam’s name.

He can tell Harry is close and he an idea hits him and he really wants to see Harry come. He pulls his mouth off Harry’s cock and focuses all his attention on the push and pull of his fingers. Harry’s sucking in air and moaning and flopping around on the bed and Liam has to grab hold of the base of his cock to stop himself from coming just from the sight of it all.

“Come on Harry, come for me.”

Harry’s grip tightens even more on the sheets and Liam can see he’s slowly pulling them off the mattress and then Harry’s whole body locks up, head thrown back and Liam looks down, watching in fascination as Harry’s cock twitches violently again and he’s coming in long, hot, wet spurts. Liam keeps moving his fingers and watches the way Harry’s prick continues to kick out come and these slutty noises are just spilling from Harry’s lips and Liam can’t take it anymore. He drops his hips into the mattress and ruts against them once, twice and then the tension snaps and he’s coming as well.

Their breathing seems amplified and it’s the only thing Liam can hear besides the frantic beat of his heart ringing in his ears. He’s slumped into the bed, head on the inside of Harry’s thigh and he can’t even bring himself to move yet.

“Wow.” It’s a long exhale of breath and Harry sounds amazed.

Liam shifts his head a bit to look up and Harry’s got his head thrown to the side so he can look down his body and meet Liam’s eyes. Liam slowly gains the control back over his muscles and kneels up, “Wanna shower?”

Harry shakes his head, “No, but I do want you come up here and kiss me.”

Liam smiles in spite of himself but crawls off the bed “I’ll get a wash rag and clean the both us up and then I’ll come kiss you.”

Harry makes a weak sound of protest but Liam’s already walking to the bathroom. He cleans himself off before coming back to the bedroom and Harry hasn’t even moved. He crawls next to Harry’s body and tenderly wipes away the drying come, careful to avoid Harry’s sensitive cock. Harry hums and he’s got adoration floating around in his eyes and Liam just keeps on smiling.

He goes to move off the bed, but Harry grabs his wrist, “Kiss me.” And really Liam doesn’t understand how anyone could say no to Harry. He presses his lips to Harry’s and Harry makes this lovely contented noise and it makes Liam’s brain fuzz out a bit. But really it seems almost anything Harry does makes Liam feel like that, and Liam will admit to himself that he really enjoys it.

He pulls back a bit, lips still brushing against one another, “Gonna go throw the towel by the bin.”  Harry nods and Liam does as he said, going to shut the lights off as well and when he walks back into the bedroom, Harry’s under the covers. Liam pulls a clean pair of boxers on and climbs over Harry to get to the side of the bed he’ll be sleeping on.

“Sleep naked,” Harry whines and Liam shakes his head.

“I like to sleep in my underwear, thank you very much.”

“I sleep naked.” Harry says, as if it’ll make Liam decide that yes, he should be sleeping naked also.

“I know and I like it.” Liam proves his point further by getting a good grab at Harry’s arse. “Glad you decide to stay the night, was gonna tell you to but seems you decided without needing me to ask.”

“I’m too fucked out to leave.” Harry mumbles against the pillow and Liam smirks.

“You’re welcome,”

Harry laughs a bit before pushing his back closer to Liam, “Cuddle?” Harry asks and Liam just pulls the younger boy tighter into his chest and throws an arm around his torso. “Night Liam.”

“Night Harry.”

XX

It starts becoming this thing. It’s like Liam’s addicted and he just can’t seem to get his fill of Harry. He’s also pretty sure that the boys have some idea of what’s going on because Zayn keeps sending him these questioning looks that Liam _has_ to leave unanswered because fuck what is he supposed to say? _Well you see a couple of months ago I somehow wound up with Harry’s cock in mouth and now we’re_ … What were they? Fuck buddies? Liam didn’t like that word. He loved Harry (he loved all the boys) but he was definitely the closest to Harry now and that may or may not have had something to do with their exploits from the last few months. But no matter what, fuck buddies just didn’t seem like the right way to describe what was going on between them. That word made it seem like the whole situation was something you could throw away when you got sick of it and Liam knew he would never want to throw Harry away.

Liam walks into his room and stars at his bed. And if Liam’s being completely honest with himself right now he’s not sure anything could look better in this moment than that king size bed, big fluffy pillows and down comforter, not even Harry… ok maybe that was pushing it but to get to the point, he was damn tired. He decides on that note that his brain is screaming at him to get some shut eye and he walks over to turn the lights off. He reaches the door and just as he was about to flick the switch he hears a faint knock. His eyebrows furrow and he looks at the door, he’s just mere inches from it but the knock was so soft that there was no way he would have heard it had he not been right behind the door at the time. He decides to look through the pep hole and honestly he’s not even the least bit surprised that he sees a mop of curls.

He sighs, he’d kind of been hoping for an early night and a big bed all to himself but he’s never really been able to say no to Harry. He opens the door before he’s even really made the conscious decision. Harry stumbles a bit as his head had been pressed against the door and Liam pulls him inside without a word.

“I’m locked out,” Harry mumbles and Liam shakes his head, a small smile playing on his lips because of course Harry’s locked out.

“You can stay here, I was just about to head to bed though, I’m knackered.”

Harry nods and follows Liam to the bedroom of the suite, turning out lights as he goes. They crawl into bed silently and Liam reaches over to turn the bedside lamp off. He falls back against the mattress and shit this is a comfortable bed, he’s going to sleep good tonight, he can feel it.

Harry, however, doesn’t seem to find the bed as heavenly as Liam does. He’s frigidity and he can’t stop rolling over. After being snapped back to consciousness for the fifth time Liam gives up.

“What’s up Haz?” his voice is rough and he clears his throat to get rid of the tone. He can feel Harry shift again and he’s almost positive that Harry’s facing him.

“Um, well…” he trails off. Liam’s eyebrows rise in the darkness but he just waits for Harry to continue. “Okay like I kinda wanna, um –“

Liam snorts a bit before cutting in, “Harry, I really don’t think I could get it up right now if my life depended on it.”

“No! That’s not what – no, um I was actually wondering if we could cuddle…?” Harry leaves the question hanging and Liam can almost feel the way Harry’s cringing, embarrassed by the request. Liam finds himself smiling though because yeah he’d like that. He rolls over onto his side and finds Harry’s waist under the duvet, pulling him close and Harry makes a ‘hmph’ noise in surprise but quickly settles against Liam’s hold.

“Didn’t have to ask you know. It’s not like I would have pushed you away.”

“You just didn’t seem exactly thrilled that I was here and I didn’t want to push it.”

“I’m happy you’re here, just tired, sorry if I was acting a bit grumpy.”

Liam can feel the movement of Harry’s curls against his neck and knows he’s shaking his head, “S’fine, I was just being a baby.”

Liam doesn’t like the tone of Harry’s voice, it has this sound as if he feels like Liam doesn’t really want him and that is definitely not the case. “Harry, no, I was being a bit of a wet blanket. But I’m very glad you’re here, this bed’s too big to sleep in alone anyway. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m about to pass out.”

Harry snorts a laugh but Liam can tell he’s much more relaxed now and as Liam thinks about it, he is as well. He’s almost completely drifted off but his brain is still functioning enough to register the press of lips against his neck and a very quiet “Night Liam.”

XX

Liam leans back against the headboard, Harry on his right and Zayn on his left. Niall and Louis are on the other bed talking about the signs they saw in the audience that night. The three of them, however, are very quiet considering they’ve just finished a show. Some nameless movie is playing in front of his eyes but he’s not paying attention. He’s trying not to be tense, but he’s sure that Harry can feel it. Zayn has been watching the two of them more closely than he’d like and he knows that sooner rather than later Zayn is going to confront him about it.

Harry’s hand has been brushing the back of Liam’s for the last five minutes, trying to get the point across that he wants to hold hands but Liam can’t bring himself do that with Zayn’s prying eyes on them. Harry instead settles for locking their fingers together, back of hands pressed together and he’s slowly wrapping his too long fingers around Liam’s knuckles.

Zayn gives an obvious cough and Liam pulls his hand away, glancing at Harry quickly with remorseful eyes before staring ahead again.

“Liam?” it’s Zayn.

He can feel his hands starting to shake but he tries desperately to get himself under control. It doesn’t work. He hums instead, scared of what his voice would sound like had he talked.

“I need a smoke, wanna get a little fresh air with me?” apparently sooner is now.

Liam shakily nods his head, he feels like a child about to be punished. They move off the bed together and Harry shifts too, “I’ll come with.”

“No!” Zayn says, “I uh, just wanna talk to Liam about something, we’ll be right back.”

Liam wants to tell Harry something, something along lines of comforting but he can’t think of anything that wouldn’t sound like he’s talking to his boyfriend. He bites his lip and glances at Harry and musters up the best smile he can, it isn’t returned. He notices that Louis is looking between the two of them with curious eyes and he wouldn’t be surprised that if as soon as he and Zayn leave, Lou asks Harry what’s going on.

They leave the room in silence and it follows them until they walk out the back of the hotel, high walls surround them and the fans are kept ignorant about this exit. Zayn stays true to his word, pulling out a smoke and lighting it. Liam can’t stop himself from bouncing on his heels, waiting for the inquisition.

“So, you gonna tell me what the hell is going on?” It’s not unlike Zayn to get straight to the point.

“What do ya mean?” Liam decides obliviousness is the best way to go right now.

Zayn raises an eyebrow, cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth. “You and Harry, come on Liam we’re not blind, at least I’m not.”

“Louis and Niall put you up to this, to confront me?”

“No, Niall doesn’t know what the hell’s going on, like usual and Louis doesn’t see it.”

Liam sighs, “Louis’ not observant like you…”

Zayn snorts and Liam starts chewing on the inside of his cheek because he doesn’t know where to go from here, if Zayn is going to continue to question him or not, so he just lets it fall silent.

 Zayn breaks the quietness, “Are you fucking him?”

Liam’s jaw drops. “What? No! I mean, we –”

“Are ya sure? Cause I can practically feel the hormones rolling off the both of ya.”

Liam stays quiet again, and Zayn lets out a long sigh. “Look Liam, I don’t care what you do, honestly, but are you sure this is the best idea, you know with the band in mind? Cause with my experience with situations like this, someone ends up with a lot stronger feelings than the other has and it just all ends like a car wreck.”

Liam swallows hard, “S’too late.” He mumbles under his breath.

Zayn’s eyes bug out a bit when he registers Liam’s words, “Liam, are you in lov–”

Liam starts shaking his head, he can’t admit this, not now. He’s barely let himself think it, there’s no way he can say it out loud to Zayn.

“I don’t know, it’s just this isn’t just about getting off with Harry,” Zayn scrunches up his nose a bit but doesn’t interrupt, “I have feelings for him, I just – just don’t really know what they are.” He does, he just won’t acknowledge them.

“Does he feel the same way?”

Liam shrugs, “I’m not sure.”

They fall back into silence and Liam can tell that Zayn is done talking about this and he’s glad. Zayn snuffs out the rest of his cig and they glance at each other before wordlessly heading back into the hotel. They walk back to the room the rest of the boys are in and Liam stops just before they reach the door, “Think I’m just gonna go back to mine.”

Zayn nods, “If you need something, anything, come talk to me yeah?”

Liam nods and as Zayn goes to knock on the door, Liam catches his arm, “Don’t tell Louis and Niall? M’ just not really ready for everyone to know, ‘specially since I don’t know”

“Course mate”

Liam’s feet feel heavy as he trudges back to his room and as he thinks about it, it may have been useless to tell Zayn to keep it to himself, those two might have already gotten the information out of Harry while they were out. He grumbles to himself as he slides the key in and pushes the door open.

Kicking off his shoes, he throws himself face first into the bed. His mind is swimming and he stuffs his head into the pillow, screaming into it, frustration hitting its peak. He lays there a bit and decides he needs noise to try and keep his mind off everything, he fumbles with his iPod before setting it to shuffle and falling back into the pillows. At first Liam doesn’t even hear the words of the song now filling up the quiet room, his thoughts are still too loud. It actually takes a specific line in the song for him to realize what he’s been listening to _I’m in love, and always will be._ Liam can’t even stop the sarcastic laugh that leaves his lips because fucking really? First he didn’t even remember putting that damn song on his itunes and second, he’s sure the universe is conspiring against him. He quickly changes the song because he can’t deal with this.

He hears knocking on his door and he doesn’t even bother to answer it, if it’s Harry, he’s got Liam’s spare key so he can come in if he really wants and if it’s one of the other boys, well he doesn’t really feel like talking to them anyway. He waits for a bit, listening over his music and he makes out the sound of the door opening.

He doesn’t turn his head, just listens to Harry moving about the room before the bed shifts and Harry is lying down next to him, turning his music down some in the process. Liam can feel that Harry is tense and he wants to say something to reassure him but his tongue seems to have lost the ability to form words. A whining sound leaves his lips instead and he rolls over into Harry, wrapping his arms around the Cheshire boy and burying his head in Harry’s neck. He can feel Harry’s body relax and Harry wraps an arm around Liam, bringing him in closer.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Liam isn’t sure if Harry is talking about the conversation he and Zayn had or what’s going on between them, either way, the topic is pretty much the same. “I don’t know how to talk about it.” He sighs, voice tight.

“Just start talking, you need to get it out, I’ll just listen.”

Liam shakes his head, “I don’t wanna say the wrong thing, because I – I’m feeling things… and I don’t want to scare you.”

He waits then, waits for some sort of visible resistance on Harry’s part, body tensing maybe, perhaps he’ll drop his hand from where it currently rests on Liam’s ribs. It doesn’t come though, Liam could have been talking about the weather for the way Harry reacted to it.

His voice doesn’t even sound strained when he speaks, the lazy drawl still there and Liam doesn’t understand how Harry can be this calm. “You won’t scare me, seriously Liam, get it off your chest.”

He nuzzles his head in Harry’s shoulder and takes a long, steadying breath. “I like what we’re doing. And I know I’d like to keep doing it,” he bites his lip, “I’d like to do what you dream about.” He smiles to himself when he hears Harry’s breath hitch just the tiniest bit. “But I’m scared because – because I want to be around you all the time, I wanna hold your hand in front of the boys without Zayn freaking out about it. I don’t want to hide from them and I wanna kiss you whenever I feel like it and I just wanna start sharing a hotel room with you because we sleep together almost every night as it is. And I want that, I don’t like sleeping by myself anymore and that scares the living shit out of me. I’ve never been like this before Harry, not with Danielle, not with anyone but you. I’m scared that you don’t feel the same way. I’m scared of what you want because I’m scared it isn’t what I want and I don’t want to hurt you and I don’t want to hurt.” And Liam doesn’t even realize he’s crying until he feels Harry’s thumb stroke away the tears.

“I want that Liam, I want all of that.” And Harry presses his lips softly to Liam’s and its tender and loving and Liam’s heart swells with the emotion of it all.

They slowly pull apart and Liam stares back into those intense green eyes and Harry is smiling like an idiot and he’s still wiping away Liam’s tears and seriously can he stop crying now cause this is ridiculous. “What about the band Harry? Zayn’s scared for the band.”

“Liam I’m going to tell you something. I remember the first day I saw you, at bootcamp, out of those people and you stood out to me. I watched you laugh and smile and I just remember thinking ‘I really wanna make him laugh’ cause I love your laugh Li. And then I met you and I remember thinking ‘His voice is amazing, I wanna hear him sing’ cause I love your voice Liam, I could listen to you talk for days on end and not tire of hearing it. And then we got put in the band together and I got to know you, really know you and you’re funny and smart and at times I wish you’d loosen up just a bit but maybe I love that about you too huh?” Harry laughs but it sounds a bit wet and Liam realizes then that Harry has tears rolling down his cheeks too. “Liam, I’ve been in love with you longer than I’d like to admit and if I can keep it together through those 2 years pining for you than you and me together are going to be even better. And if something does happen, we’ll worry about it when we come to it because right now, all I want is to be with you, it’s what I’ve wanted for a really long time. That night, the first night we were together, I was just hoping to fulfill some stupid fantasy about getting you off and then you decided you were gonna suck me off and I just… that was it I guess, I couldn’t hold myself back anymore cause I knew you wanted it too. Maybe you didn’t the way I did, but I had you, in some way and that was so amazing to me, to know that you wanted me for something.”

“I want you for a lot of things Harry.” He mumbles, slightly speechless because Harry just confessed his love for Liam and isn’t this exactly what he wanted? But he’s still nervous because he’s not sure he can say that out loud, admit his love for Harry. “And I have feelings for you, strong feelings but –”

“Liam, for fuck’s sake, you don’t have to tell me you’re in love with me just because I did. I don’t want that, tell me you’re sure. I just wanted you to know what’s going on on my side okay?” Liam still doesn’t understand how Harry can be sure of himself and confident at a time like this but he’s glad he is because if they were both acting like Liam right now they’d have gotten nowhere. Liam nods and Harry leans to give Liam a chaste kiss.

“Does this mean you’re my boyfriend?” Liam asks and Harry laughs.

“I’m whatever you want me to be.”

“I want you to be Harry and I want to Liam. Just Harry and Liam.”

Harry nods, “Then that’s what we’ll be, Liam and Harry.”

XX

They have a band meeting the next day to set things straight with all the boys, Liam wasn’t kidding, he doesn’t want to hide, at least not from the band.

Niall merely nods, “Knew it.” And Zayn gives him a pointed look.

“What? How did you know, you never notice anything?”

Niall shrugs, “I don’t know, I can tell when someone likes someone, and Harry’s liked Liam for years so I was just assuming it had to happen sometime.”

Harry smirks into Liam’s shoulder, laughing quietly because wow has he really been that obvious? Zayn scoffs, slightly irritated because he didn’t know Harry had liked Liam before this whole thing started, he was supposed to see this stuff. “I’m losing my edge.”

“So you guys are… boyfriends?” Louis asks.

Harry looks at Liam and Liam looks back at him, they both turn to Louis at the same time and shrug. “We’re Harry and Liam, do we really need labels?”

Louis smiles, “Course not.”

“So Liam, have you fucked him yet?” Niall asks, curiosity ringing through his voice.

“Hey!” Harry cuts in, “Who says it won’t be me doing the fucking?”

“Because you scream bottom Harry, sorry,” Louis and Zayn both nod, agreeing with Niall.

Liam blushes but shakes his head, hoping that Niall realizes this is his answer to his question.

“So what have you done?” Niall continues to prod.

“Why, my dear Niall, are you so interested?” Louis asks, eyebrows rose.

“Because I don’t plan on having a dick up my arse ever and I was just wondering what it’s like.”

Harry starts laughing, that loud barking laughter that really, you can’t help but laugh with him and that’s just what the other boys do.

XX

It becomes so much easier after that and honestly Liam’s not even entirely sure why. Maybe because they don’t have to hide anymore, or the fact that Liam has come to terms with his feelings… well as much as he possibly can at the moment. The boys always make sure that they sit together in the van, or when they do interviews that Harry is sat next to Liam because otherwise he gets fidgety.  They kiss now, openly but not too much because Liam’s never really been a big fan of PDA to begin with and he doesn’t want to gross the other boys out but Harry has such nice lips that sometimes he just can’t resist.

They’ve had the whole day off and Liam wanted to take advantage of that except they’re in Cabo and none of them have ever been here so of course he and Harry couldn’t stay in the hotel room sucking each other’s cock when there was so much to do. Harry and Niall went golfing while Liam, Louis and Zayn went shopping. After that they all got on a boat and went out to see The Arch because you can’t come to Cabo and not see it, at least that was what everyone was telling him. They did some parasailing and snorkeling as well. They drank on the beach and Niall got sunburnt and he blames his ancestors for being such a pasty bunch of bastards.

They come back to the hotel and somehow everyone decides they’re congregating in Harry and Liam’s room to watch a movie, which is fine, really. Liam just wishes he could hit fast forward because he’s been half hard all day having to watch Harry walk around half naked and wet.

They sprawl out on their bed together, Zayn and Louis are on the couch to their right and Niall is in the chair to their left, feet kicked up to rest on the mattress. Liam’s shirtless because he figured after he got of his shower there was no point in putting a shirt on when he just planned on taking it off, he would have reasoned the same with the shorts but figured the boys would probably not want to see that. He’s lying on his back and not even paying attention to the movie, the pictures in his mind of Harry in his trunks are much more entertaining and he has to keep his knees bent up slightly now to hid his erection.

Harry rolls into his side and takes his earlobe into mouth, sucking and biting lightly. “Was thinking you could fuck me tonight Li, I want it, I’m ready.” Harry’s voice is already husky and Liam can feel his arousal digging into his hip.

“Fuck Harry.”

“That’s kind of the point.” And before Liam even realizes what he’s doing he’s stood up, reached for the remote and turned the movie off, and thinks too late that he’s shorts do a piss poor job at hiding the fact that he’s hard but honestly, he can’t even bring himself to care.

“Hey!” Niall protests, hand stalled in the crisp bag.

“Sorry boys, you gotta head out.”

At Liam’s words Niall gets this shit eating grin on his face and Liam gives him a quizzical look. “Are you guys gonna fuck? Harry and I were talking and he said he wanted to do it tonight.”

Liam’s left dumbstruck and glances over at Harry who has his head buried in the pillow, no doubt covering himself from the sharp look Liam would be giving him.

Zayn and Louis are laughing but getting up from their positions on the couch to head to the door. Niall rises as well and as he walks by, he pats Liam on the shoulder. “Don’t be afraid to be a bit rough with him, Harry wants you to be. He actually said if he couldn’t walk right for week he’d be perfectly okay with –”

“ _Niall!”_ Harry shouts, face beat red with embarrassment.

“I’m just trying to help you out Haz.” Niall walks out undeterred, following the other two out the room and Liam doesn’t move until he hears the door click shut.

He turns around and sees Harry with his head in his hands and Liam can see the red covering his neck. Liam slides up next to Harry, dropping his hand onto Harry’s groin and starts stroking encouragingly.

“You and Niall gossip like pre-teen girls.”

Harry moves so his head is resting on Liam’s shoulder and his hips are starting to move into the rhythm of Liam’s hand. “He’s just so curious and completely unfazed by anything I tell him, it’s kinda nice to be able to talk to someone about it all.”

“You could just come and talk to me, I’ve never known you to be so shy about sex Hazza.”

Harry blushes a bit again, “I just – this is a big deal yeah? Like I feel like a virgin – I am a virgin. And I don’t like it, I’m usually so good with sex, I like – really like sex and it’s just weird to feel so out of my element.”

“Harry we don’t have to do this tonight if you don’t want.”

“No Liam, that’s the thing I _want_ this so bad. I’m still dreaming about it, even with you getting me off every night, I still wake up hard and with this feeling that you were inside me and fuck I want that _so_ bad.”

Arousal shoots up Liam’s spine at Harry’s eagerness and he slowly pushes him down onto the bed. “Okay,” Liam presses his lips to Harry’s, “We’ll do this but seriously no pressure, and if you need to stop we will.”

“Liam, please don’t treat me like I’m going to break. I’ll be fine.”

“So Niall wasn’t kidding, you do want me to be rough?”

“Yes.” Harry hisses, grinding his hips up into Liam, his erection even more noticeable now. Liam pulls back before his will power is completely lost to get to the bottle of lube in his suitcase.

“Get naked Harry.” He grinds out, cock aching, the dominating side of him seeping out. He quickly finds the bottle before stripping himself naked and turning back to Harry. Harry is completely spread out on the bed, eyes wide and cock hard and ruddy as it rests against his stomach. Liam temporarily forgets to breathe as he stares at the sight before him.

In the blink of eye, Liam is hovering over Harry, fingers already wet and he pushes one inside, liking the way Harry gasps and then immediately starts pushing back against his finger. “I’m going to fuck you like you’ve been dreaming about Harry, make you come just from my cock, from me being inside you.”

A whine slips from Harry’s lips and he starts nodding, “Want it Li, want it so bad.”

Liam finds Harry’s prostate with practiced ease and adjusts the thrust of his now two fingers so they keep up the brutal pace of hitting that bundle of nerves on every push in. He picks up a scissoring motion as well, stretching Harry for what’s to come. Harry’s starting to writhe against the sheets, biceps flexing as he uses the headboard as leverage to move with the thrust of the fingers inside him. Liam can’t help himself, he leans in, taking one of Harry’s nipples into his mouth and bites it, moving with Harry as he arches into his mouth.

In the back of his mind, he’s already come to the decision that he’s going to make Harry come before he fucks him, and judging by the way Harry is moaning and thrashing about, they’re definitely on the right track. He slips a third, wet finger inside and Harry is so hot and tight that Liam can feel his cock pulsing in anticipation.

“Liam, please.” Harry chokes, voice raw.

“What Harry? What do you need?”

Harry groans, frustration written across his face. “Your cock, wanna come Li, make me come.” And Liam decides there and then that he’ll do anything to get Harry begging again.

“Can’t you come from my fingers?” Liam asks, a teasing tone ringing out.

Harry groans again, “Touch me Li, please.” Harry’s cock is so hard it’s almost painful and he just wants to come. He wants to wrap is own hand around himself but he knows Liam will just push him away. He makes a pitiful whimpering noise when Liam answers.

“No.” It’s an affirmative answer. “You’re gonna come like this, I’m not gonna touch your cock Harry. I want to watch you fall apart from just my fingers, you can do that can’t you? And then after you’ve come, I’ll fuck you, get you hard and watch come again from my cock.”

Harry’s breathing is shallow, sweat lining his forehead and chest, and it seems that almost every muscle in his body is tense. Liam stares down at him, a dominant air surrounding him and then he can feel Harry starting to clench around his fingers. He looks up and catches the way Harry’s eyes snap open, so dilated they look more black than green and he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip as he watches Harry’s body lock up.

His gaze drops to Harry’s cock and he watches in amazement as it jerks, shooting come up Harry’s torso and he relishes in the moan that’s bordering on scream that spills from Harry’s mouth. He keeps his fingers thrusting, getting every last drop of Harry’s orgasm out and then sum. Harry’s going to be oversensitive but there’s a part of Liam that really wants that, show Harry that he’s submissive to Liam.

Harry’s gasping and twisting in Liam’s grasp but in all honestly Liam can tell he’s not fighting him _that_ hard and a hot spark settles at the base of his spine when he realizes Harry probably wasn’t kidding, that he’d let Liam do anything to him.

Liam reaches down and takes hold of Harry’s sensitive cock, working him in hand to stop him from going soft and Harry is practically sobbing but yet again, he’s not fighting Liam away. Liam somehow manages to get more lube on the hand he’s pulled out from inside Harry and he slicks himself up before brushing the head of his cock against Harry’s hole. Harry sucks in a sharp breathe but actually pushes back against Liam’s prick, as if he’s gagging for it. _He is,_ a voice sounds in Liam’s mind and a shiver runs up his whole body. 

Liam slowly starts to push in, eyeing Harry’s reaction to it all because rough is one thing, he doesn’t want to purposely hurt him. Harry’s whimpering but his eyes are focused on Liam’s, screaming for him to _pleasepleaseplease_ continue. Finally he’s buried to the hilt and a long exhale of breathe leaves him. Harry is so tight and hot that Liam has to let his mind wander for a bit to stop himself from coming embarrassingly early.

He feels Harry’s fingers wrap around his straining biceps and he opens his eyes to stare down at him. “Ok babe?” Liam hears himself ask, his mind is still sort of hazily unfocused.

Harry nods and Liam can see in the movement that there are drying tear stains coming from the corner of both Harry’s eyes. Liam feels his heart tug a bit and he leans down, kissing away the wetness, “You’re so good, Harry, you feel so good.”

Harry slips his arms around Liam’s middle, pulling him closer and Liam can hear a satisfied noise in the back of his throat. Harry shifts a little and Liam takes that as a sign to start moving. He can feel how hard Harry is again, can feel how wet Harry’s stomach and chest are and he likes the little ‘ah ah ah’s that Harry lets slip at every thrust. He pushes his lips to Harry’s, and it’s more so just rubbing their lips together than an actual kiss, they’re both breathing too hard to kiss properly.

Liam pulls up a bit, shifting his weight form his elbows to his hands as he pushes them into the mattress on either side of Harry’s head and starts pushing in a little bit rougher, searching for Harry’s prostate.

“Fuck… you feel so good inside me Li, so fucking good.” Harry’s voice is wrecked, like when they’ve been recording and singing constantly and Liam likes that he’s the one that’s done that to Harry. He angles his hips up a bit and knows instantly he’s found that sweet spot inside Harry when his whole body shakes and he starts moaning louder. “There, fuck, right there Liam.”

Harry’s head is thrown back against the pillows and his neck is completely exposed. Liam keeps the angle of his hips but drops his head to Harry’s neck, biting and sucking on the tender skin.

“You’re mine aren’t you Harry?” Liam growls into his flesh, biting down to accentuate his point.

“Yes, all yours Li.” And his body is trembling as Liam continues his rough thrusts.

Liam takes pity on Harry this time, however, or maybe it’s for his benefit as well, either way he slides a hand down between their bodies and takes hold of Harry’s very hard cock. Harry chokes as Liam starts to stroke him and Liam hums as he watches the veins in Harry’s neck become more pronounced by the second. “Close babe?”

Harry’s making unintelligible sounds and Liam takes that as a yes which is good because Liam’s been doing his best to keep his own orgasm at bay and he’s not sure how much longer he can last.

Harry’s already tight around Liam’s cock and when he starts to clench, Liam has to bite into his cheek to stop himself from making this humiliating sound. Harry’s movements are erratic, desperately pushing up into Liam’s hand but moving even harder on his cock. His mouth falls open and his whole body goes still and Liam takes the sight into memory because he’s not sure he’s ever seen Harry look more beautiful. He feels Harry’s cock kick between his hand and then Harry’s digging his blunt fingernails into Liam’s back and he knows there’s going to marks there tomorrow. Harry continues to spill out come and Liam’s hips have a mind of their own and he notices the way Harry is squirming under the pressure of it all because of how sensitive he is right now but Liam just can’t stop because he’s so fucking close to his own orgasm.

“Come on Li, fill me up.” Harry’s voice sounds broken and it’s so quiet that when Liam registers the words he feels that hot spark burst and he’s coming so hard he sees stars.

He collapses on top of Harry, completely sated and he can feel how disgusting it is between them, wet with their come and sweat and their kind of sticking together but Harry has his fingers running through Liam’s hair and Liam is fine with staying just like this a while longer.

His mind slowly moves back to full consciousness and he realizes his head is pressed against Harry’s left pec. He can hear the lull of Harry’s heartbeat and he realizes he’s been tapping out the rhythm of it against Harry’s ribs. He smiles to himself, and leans his head up, pressing a soft kiss the skin that protects Harry’s heart.

He brings his fingers up and taps the spot before looking up at Harry who he recognizes has been watching him for some time now. “I’d like to stay here.” He says and Harry nods.

“Course, I’m too fucked out to move right now anyway.” And Liam is shaking his head before Harry even finishes which results in Harry furrowing his eyebrows at the older boy.

“No. I’d like to stay here.” He says again, tapping the spot over Harry’s heart and he hopes that Harry realizes what he’s saying this time. He watches as slow realization dawns in the green eyes and this huge smile starts to stretch over Harry’s lips.

“My heart? Liam, you’ve been there for years now, don’t think you’re going anywhere anytime soon.”

Liam smiles, sitting up a bit and he taps his heart, “You’re here ya know? Been there since the first night we fooled around probably, if I’m honest with myself.” He takes in a deep breath, “I love you Harry.”

Harry smiles wider but there’s mirth playing in his irises and Liam raises an eyebrow. “Sure you’re not just saying that cause I just gave you the best orgasm you’ve ever had?”

Liam laughs and shakes his head, “Nope definitely love you because of you, not the sex.”

“Good, cause I love you too.” And with that Harry leans up and captures Liam’s lips with his own.

That night as they lay tangled up together under the sheets, Liam realizes for the first time in a long time he really doesn’t care about what happens tomorrow, or the next day, or a year from now, just as long as Harry is there next to him he’ll be okay, because he’s never been this happy to just be in the present moment, Harry clinging to his side, breath ghosting over Liam’s chest and legs wrapped up with his own. He could stay like this forever. 


End file.
